Business (Not So) As Usual
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Blaise reflects on how he had gotten to the top of a business.


Note: Muggle!AU

* * *

The sun was setting, and it made the view of the city all the more better for Blaise as he watched it beyond the large window in his office. His tie was loose, and the glass in his hand was slightly filled with the whiskey from his desk.

He sipped on it, continuing to gaze along the scenery in front of him. A year ago, he wouldn't have been standing in this position.

A _year_ is all it took. He had gone from being a boarding school graduate to a successful Co-CEO of a marketing firm under his best mate's name. It was funny thinking about it now.

* * *

The journey had begun when Blaise was packing to visit the villa in Paris. With the large corporate scandal involving some of his friends' parents coming to light, Blaise wanted to get away from it all.

There had been arrests, threats, and even deaths; it was way too much for Blaise to want to deal with after graduation.

Though that thought process would have to change, as there was a knock on Blaise's door.

Blaise went to answer it, finding his best friend on the other side. Draco appeared to be anxious about something, and he always went to Blaise's home if he wanted to escape.

Blaise knew that Draco was about to admit to something that would put him in the wrong, because he had that desperate look in his eye. He also knew that this was a hard thing for Draco to do, because these days, there hadn't been a lot of things going right for the Malfoy family. Every time Draco turned around, something happened that painted the Malfoy family in the wrong.

"Blaise, I'm taking the company back," he said.

Blaise folded his arms. "You've said a lot of funny things in the past, mate, but this is cutting it."

Draco glared at Blaise. "I mean it," he told Blaise, "I'm getting it one way or another."

"How are you going to do that?" Blaise asked. "Your shares are nearly spent, and it's not as if there's people that respect the name 'Malfoy' who are willing to donate for you."

Draco clasped his hands behind his back. "That's where you're going to come in."

Blaise snorted. "You're bonkers if you think my mother would even allow me to access my funds as an investment for you."

"I would never resort to asking your mother," Draco said with a shudder. "No offense."

Blaise held a hand up. "None taken. So what's this thing where I come in."

"I want you to get into the business with me. I plan on throwing a few events to pick up potential donors and clients, and I need someone as handsome and cunning as I am."

"And you can't do this yourself?"

"There's no one else that I can trust to do this, Blaise. Do you really think I'd ask if I didn't?"

"Paris was sounding really good…"

"Don't make me beg. I'm not doing the 'on the knees' thing."

"That would be the sight to see, actually."

Draco suddenly gripped his hair and paced in front of Blaise.

"I had everything I wanted and lost it all. Hurts like fuck. But I'm going to get it all back. Piece by piece. What else is there?" Draco said. "But I need you, Blaise. I need your help."

Blaise contemplated the words he heard coming from his best friend. The fight to get Malfoy Inc. back to the top was going to be a tough one, and they were going to have to use anything and everything that they could to even remotely have a chance.

As his friend, Blaise didn't have a choice but to say yes.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, giving Blaise a small smile. "Thanks, mate."

"Don't thank me yet," Blaise said. "I might have to kick your arse later on."

"Heh," Draco replied before closing the door, leaving Blaise to think about what he may be getting into with Draco on this quest to take back the company.

* * *

Draco thought it best to start with a gathering to build up clientele and potential donors for the shares. So Blaise put on his best suit with the goal to charm the people, while Draco pitched the business.

Blaise wove through the crowd, which wasn't that hard, given not too many people showed up. That's what happened when your father messed up big time and left you to pick up the pieces.

Blaise walked towards the entrance to greet the people who would arrive, but he was stopped by the breathtaking view of a woman.

She had long, black hair that was swept to one side and moved in soft waves. Her olive skin contrasted with her green eyes and red, strapless dress that hugged the hourglass figure she possessed. To make things even better, she was heading right for him.

"Oh my, Mr. Zabini," the woman said. "That suit looks very becoming."

"Didn't anyone tell you that flattery won't get you anywhere," Blaise retorted, "but I may make an exception for you."

She smiled, offering Blaise her hand. Blaise accepted it, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

"You're quite the charmer," she said.

"I aim to please," Blaise replied. "May I know the name of the gorgeous woman I'm speaking to?"

Her eyes swept over Blaise with the coy smile still playing on her lips. "Talia. Talia Cain."

"A pleasure, Mrs. Cain," Blaise said.

"It's Miss Cain," Talia corrected, "and didn't anyone tell you that flattery will get you nowhere?"

"More or less in a different manner," Blaise answered with a chuckle. "Shall we dance?"

Talia squeezed Blaise's hand that was still holding hers. "I thought you'd never ask."

Blaise guided Talia to the dance floor, seeing Draco talking up a few men on the other side of the room. He knew that he'd be able to charm the lady into doing what they needed of her. However, given the determination that Blaise could detect in her walk, Talia was going to be a hard cookie to crumble.

Blaise placed his other hand on her hip while Talia moved into the dancing position. The two waited for the beat before beginning to dance to the right rhythm and pace of things.

"So tell me, Mr. Zabini," Talia said, "what's your pitch when it comes to getting me to fund Mr. Malfoy's stock shares? Personally, he did nothing to me, but word and influence go a long way."

Blaise glanced at Talia. "Call me Blaise. I'm a suave man, but pitching is Draco's job," he answered. "I'm a bit more of the persuasive voice he needs."

"Mm," Talia said. "Call me Talia, and is that right?"

Blaise spun Talia, dipping her at the peak of the song's climatic end. "Absolutely."

Talia's smile grew. "I believe I'll have to see how persuasive you can be."

It was easy for Blaise to deduce by the time that party ended, anyone within range of the bathroom knew exactly how persuasive he really had been.

* * *

"I did not sign up to be your piece of meat that you can pass around to get buyers for your stock shares," Blaise said, pointing towards the ground with a frown on his face.

Draco waved a hand dismissively. "What difference does it make, mate? We're getting exactly what we want...what we need to take that man down! Talia has spread enough good word around to help."

"At the expense of my physical health?"

"It's not as if it actually bothers you. It's something you used to do anyway."

Blaise turned his nose in the air defiantly. "I did not."

"Mate, you became the notorious 'Stallion' in school for a reason. Don't downplay being a manwhore."

"Ouch. That hurt."

"If you hadn't have said that in a condescending tone, I'd have believed you."

"You wouldn't have believed it either way, Draco."

Draco clenched his fists and shook in the air. "Damnit, Blaise! You don't have to do this forever. Just a little while longer until we have enough to support ourselves. Then it'll be me and you sitting in our own offices at the top of the building."

Blaise gave Draco a deathly glare. He wanted to tell the sod no and leave for eternity, but he couldn't leave his friend to hang out to dry like that.

So he simply sighed and gave Draco a nod, appeasing the blond standing across from him. At least Blaise would be physically satisfied.

* * *

Another party was held at Draco's mansion, and Blaise once again roamed the crowd that had been formed.

Only this time, the room was more full and the crowd was livelier, which pleased Blaise. He grabbed a chute of bubbly from an approaching tray, intending to speak with his best friend who was chatting with Daphne Greengrass.

A hand caressed his shoulder, causing him to turn around and look. It was Talia, who managed to stun him with her looks every time.

"It seems that you're gaining the numbers and success you wanted," she said.

Blaise sipped from his glass and looked around. "Very much so. I suppose I should be thanking you for that?"

Talia chuckled, looking down before meeting Blaise's eyes. "No, actually, you've thanked me plenty of times already. Though it is hardly all of my influence. You boys are quite the pair."

Blaise raised his glass with a grin. "As I said once before, I aim to please. As for Draco and I," his eyes swept over to his friend, "I couldn't find a better partner."

Talia nodded. "I'd say different, but it's clear the two of you are close." She cleared her throat, "I didn't come to simply talk about that," she said, "but also to tell you that our arrangement is no longer needed."

Blaise returned his attention back to her, raising an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Talia nodded. "Yes. You've got what you've needed and I certainly got what I wanted. There are no strings attached, so there is no need to prolong the inevitable."

Blaise nodded in understanding; it was going much better than he thought. "Understood, though I will say that I feel I'm giving you the sense that I have used you. That was not my intention."

She shook her head. "I know, because I was the one to initiate the arrangement. So by logical means, it was I that used you."

Blaise's grin turned sly behind his glass as he took another sip. "When you put it that way…"

Talia chuckled once again. "Silly man, join me in a dance."

* * *

Inside Malfoy Inc., Draco and Blaise were standing in the conference room on the top floor, ready to present their case and get the company back with the rightful person.

Soon enough, Blaise watched as men and women who he knew to be part of the board entered the room and took a seat.

One man followed behind them. His hair was short, and his dark brown eyes gleamed with arrogance and power. His muscled physique was shown through the black suit he wore.

"Gentlemen," he greeted, "to what do I owe the pleasure of two young heirs coming to my company?"

Draco snarled. "This company is rightfully mine, Fenrir" he said, "and I'm here to take it."

"It's Mr. Greyback to you," he retorted, "and your little shares will do nothing to get you this company back."

It was Blaise's turn to intervene. "Actually," he said as he took a manila folder out of his briefcase, "his shares, after a generous amount of donors, practically own this company once again."

Fenrir clenched his fists, and Blaise noted a vein pulsing in his neck. "And what of mine?"

"Those were relinquished when it was found out to be dirty money from the drug cartel," Draco piped in with a smirk, "courtesy of a useful informant."

Blaise remembered Draco talking to several different people at the parties, but Daphne had stood out. He didn't have more time to wonder if she was the informant, because Fenrir slammed his hands on the desk.

"You can't do this!" he exclaimed. "You pieces of vermin don't deserve anything! Your own father gave this to me! I oughta..." he hands mimicked strangling someone. Though his actions only got as far as mimicry because security entered the room and took him away.

The rest of the board looked stunned at the swift turn of events, turning to Draco and Blaise with their mouths agape.

Draco clapped his hands together with a smug expression. "So, I'd like to properly introduce you to your new CEOs, Blaise and myself," he said, "and it's about time the world knew the true power and influence that Malfoy Inc. can do with proper heads running it. Now off with you. We'll start talking proper business tomorrow."

Blaise watched the board members scramble out quicker then they had come in. He chuckled and faced his friend. "Well done, mate. You handled that well."

Draco placed a hand on Blaise's shoulder. "Thanks to you."

Blaise grinned. "I am rather helpful aren't I?"

"Don't ruin the moment. They won't happen as often if I kill you."

The two snorted with laughter and walked out of the conference room.

* * *

Blaise shook his head as he turned away from the window. Everything had happened so fast, yet it was a slow process to take in how much had changed.

As he walked to his desk, Daphne's voice came through the speaker on his office phone. "The meeting has been pushed back an hour."

Blaise pressed the button on the phone to respond. "Thanks Daph," he said. "Go have lunch."

He set his glass down and took a seat in his chair. As he leaned back, Blaise felt he was right where he belonged.

Blaise wouldn't take back anything that had happened to put him in this position. In fact, he was rather fond of being at the top of things again.

Malfoy Inc. was flourishing now more than ever. Blaise would like to think it was because of Draco and himself putting it back where it belonged. Mostly himself, he corrected. But if he voiced that sentiment out loud, he knew the argument that would come with it.

He'd say it anyway.

* * *

A/N: Written for The Houses Competition and HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)

 **(THC) House:** Hufflepuff; **Position/Year** : HoH; **Category** : Additional Themed; **Prompt** : [Character] Blaise Zabini

 **(HSWW) Character Appreciation:** (word) investment

 **Count Your Buttons** : (dialogue) "That hurt.", (word) respect

 **TV Show of the Month: Tony Stonem** \- (character) Draco Malfoy, (color) red, (dialogue) "I had everything I wanted and lost it all. Hurts like fuck. But I'm going to get it all back. Piece by piece. What else is there?"

 **Insane House Challenge:** Word: Becoming (Attractive)

 **Word Count** : 2,394


End file.
